Love Potion Number 9
by Silverstarlet
Summary: What if Serena was a witch and she wanted a certain man by the name of Seiya to fall in love with her, the only way was to make a love potion, but what if she mistakenly gives the love potion to her arch-enemy, Darien Shield. Let's fine out what happens
1. Chapter 1

**Love Potion Number 9**

Hey I am back with a new story, yeah me. Anyway this story popped into my head and I wanted to write it down. I hope it goes well. Well here goes.

What if Serena was a witch and she wanted a certain man by the name of Seiya to fall in love with her, the only way was to make a love potion, but what if she mistakenly gives the love potion to her arch-enemy, Darien Shield. Let's fine out what happens.

**Chapter 1**

_Yeah it was the last day of school,_ I thought with glee. Finally I had graduated from high school, who would have believed that me Serena Clifford graduated from high school.

"Serena!" I heard my name called from behind me.

I shook my head from my musing and turned to see one of my best friends, Rei Hino, her raven hair fluttered in the wind like a lost fire and her purple eyes stared angrily at me, but I stopped and waited for her to reach me.

"Didn't you hear me calling you? I've been yelling your name for a mile now," Rei shouted, her full lips thinned in annoyance.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," I laughed, rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

"You're always lost in thought, but your more in the clouds, I don't think you have a brain," Rei joked, punching me in the arm.

I winched in pain, but let it slide, Rei and I have been best friends since we were in middle school, even though we did not go to the same school, we were hardly ever seen apart.

"Where are Ami, Lita and Mina?" I asked looping my arm in Rei's as we started to walk down the street again.

"At the arcade, waiting for us, did you forget about the meeting," Rei whispered, looking around making sure no one heard us. The people milled around us, but no one was paying attention to two high school teenagers.

"Oh yeah, I was so caught up with the last day of school and graduation that I forgot," I smiled sheepishly.

"Knew you would, Ami was surprised you graduated at all," Rei laughed.

"Oh she knew I was going to pass, it was her fault that I did graduate, she chained me to my desk every night before exams making sure I studied so I would pass and refused me any chocolate," I laughed, it was a bit exaggerate but close to the truth. Ami came over my house every night and talked me into studying by bribing me with home made chocolate chip cookies that Lita had baked as a reward after each session.

"I knew she was sneaky, but hey it worked," Rei laughed and I could not help but joined her.

The sun was beaming at me up in the cloudless sky, making me smile that summer was here and school was over for good, until September when University starts. I groaned inwardly as I thought of more school. I was going to forget all about University until I found my calling; I wanted to be a veterinarian. I loved animals and I wanted to help them when they get sick. I sighed as we neared the arcade with its flashing lights. The automatic doors slid opened as we strolled in and the noise assaulted our ears. Kids running around playing video games and rowdy teenagers celebrating the end of school, I smiled at all the free spirits. Rei pulled me out of my thoughts again when she dragged me over to a booth containing three of my other best friends. Mina with honey gold hair and sky blue eyes, porcelain skin and a body that a model would cry for; curves in all the right places with ample breasts that she enjoyed showing off, then there was Lita, the tom boy of the group, with mahogany brown hair always pulled up into a high ponytail with two pieces of hair fluttering against her ears and see green eyes. Lita was the tallest girl of the group and a fighter, always looking out for her friends, her tone stomach and lean build told of a lot of workouts at the gym and karate class. And last there is Ami, the smart and kind person of our group, with white-blue hair and ocean eyes she was the shortest person of the group and very shy, except when it came to school, she was bold when she argued about how important school was with a passion. Ami wanted to become a doctor. With her mousy frame and small breast she appeared to most people the pretty girl next door that you wanted to be friends with but not date.

"Hey guys," I laughed, taking a seat by Lita.

The red booths cushion felt a little sticky but I didn't mind, it must have been the heat.

"Serena, Rei, it's about time you showed up, we been waiting forever for you," Lita huffed, tapping her nails on the table.

"Sorry guys it was my fault, I forgot," I said, batting my long lashes, knowing that my puppy dog look might defuse her anger.

Luck was on my side it did, Lita sighed shaking her head before smiling at me. Rei sat by Ami and now that we were all here it was time to get down to business.

"So, are you sure you guys want to do this?" Ami piped up in hush tones.

"Yes, I been in love with him since forever and he has yet to pay any attention to me," I sighed, "I can't take it anymore I need him to fall in love with me."

"I agree with Serena, I love Darien but he never pays attention to me either, besides were not hurting anyone," Rei said, keeping her voice low. "We all got someone who we love but they don't love us, what the harm in making them love us."

"I know, but what about the code, harm none," Ami retorted.

"We are not harming anyone, we are just pushing them a little, they will fall in love with us eventually," I said, rolling my eyes, Ami was always the worry wart.

"I know, but the book explains that in order for the potion to work the person can't be in love with you when he drinks it, because if he is already in love with you the potion might not work or it will work double making the person obsessed with you until you return his love," Ami explained, going over the potion again. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong, Seiya has no feeling for me I know and even if he does I will not reject him and love him all the more, nothing will go wrong Ami," I assured her. "I say we create the potion tonight and use it at the party on friday," Rei said, her eyes fell on the door and a sigh of bliss escaped her lips.

Turning my attention away from the girls I found what was holding my hot headed friends attention. I grimaced at the sight. It was Darien Shields that she was staring at; he was tall, muscular with jet black hair and midnight blue eyes with a wide chiseled jaw and high cheek bones on his tan skin. He was good looking I had to give him that but he was a creep with a capital C. He was always teasing me, about my hair, just because I wear my blonde hair in pigtails with two buns atop my head does not give him the right to call me Meatball Head, I loathed that name. I loathed him.

Next to come in and it was my turn to sigh was my hearts desire, Seiya Shields, Darien's twin brother. He had the same jet black hair but Seiya hair was longer and ways worn in a low ponytail, and where Darien was muscular Seiya was lean and toned, because he played a lot of sports and his face was more soft and pale, with kissable lips and high cheek bones. The one thing that they both have in common was the midnight blue eyes.

"Seiya is so dreamy," I whispered, never taking my eyes off of him.

"So is Darien, man I love twins," Rei laughed.

"Hey, over here, Darien, Seiya!" Lita cried, waving her hands in the air.

Pink tinted both mine and Rei's cheeks as they started to come over our way.

"Lita why did you do that," I seethed, but she could not answer, within seconds both Seiya and Darien were sitting at our table, pulling two chairs from another table to sit with us.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Darien asked, winking at me.

I sat up straight not understanding the sudden wink and was taken back; my cheeks flushed anew turning my pink cheeks red. I narrowed my eyes into slits thinking he was just teasing me again.

"Hey Seiya," I said, trying to think of something cool to say, but my brain had a mental break down and I could not think of anything else.

"Hey Serena, must be glad to be done with school," Seiya said, bored, his eyes scanning the room.

"Yep, are you going to University?" I asked lamely.

"Nope, got a record deal at Moon industries and will be cutting my first record sometime next year," Seiya replied, before his eyes glazed over, "See you kids later."

Then he was up and strutting away from our booth, watching with love sick eyes I saw him approached a busty girl with long brown hair and tiny waist, she wore a Carmel mini skirt and a white t shirt, he leaned over and whispered something into her ear. I cringed as she giggled and playfully slapped his chest. I burned with jealousy as I watched them walk out the door. Turning back to my friends with a frown I noticed Darien watching me.

"What are you looking at?" I demanded, my anger getting the better of me.

Darien just shrugged, turning his attention to the girls and started a conversation with them, I would have joined in but my mind was too full of Seiya and now more then ever I was going to make that love potion and give it to Seiya making him fall head over heels in love with me and then he will never look at another girl for the rest of his life. I smiled determined now to make Seiya mine.

It was past eight when we left the arcade and with the five of us we headed to Rei's temple to make the potion. We had all the ingredients and the potion book. I smiled thinking about how we obtained the book. Rei found the book in her grandpa study under the restricted section and we thought it would be fun to use it. Being a witch has to have it upside. Now don't get me wrong, we were responsible and followed the rules of the coven but we are not like those Wiccan's want-a-be. My friends and I are true witches coming from a long line of witches. I been studying witchcraft since I was a mere baby, taught to me by my mom as well as the rest of the girls, it was a surprise that we found each other in middle school and started our own coven working simple earth magic and potions. Ami was the potions master and it was her that we relied on most when it came to making potions. I sighed again as we headed up the stairs to Rei's temple. The stairs were long and murderous to our feet's and of course I was the only one who complained the whole way up the stairs. My blue eyes full of fake tears as my feet ached; I know I was being a baby, but hey those stairs gave me thousands of blisters so I had every right to complain. After yelling at me, Rei lead us to a small house on the side of the temple and we followed her in silently, it was the fire room that we entered and a huge fire blazed in the center of the room, we all sat around the fire as Ami brought out the potions book.

"Okay, for the spell we need a fresh rose petal, a red candle and a piece of his hair," Ami read.

I dug in my purse and brought out my ingredients as the other girls including Ami.

"Are you going to make Grey fall in love with you?" I asked the shy Ami.

Ami shook her head no, "Zack, he smart and intelligent, and a good match for me."

I nodded in understanding, Zack was my older brother but I never knew Ami had the hot's for him. Zack was older by three years with long blonde hair and ice green eyes, he was always cold towards my friends and never wanted to stay around when they were over, he was a loner and didn't have many friends, he is in the middle of becoming a doctor himself and decided that friends and a love life would take away from his studies so he just forgot everyone and studied every waking moment that he was not in class.

Ami handed us each a crystal clear cup and instructed us to allow the petal to float into the glass, I watched as a small gust of wind caught my petal and slowly it drifted up into the air before gravity took over and it settled within my cup, next we each lit a red candle and held up the hair of our desire ones to the flame and let it burn while chanting words of power.

"Let him love me with all his life, let him love me throughout the night, let our souls bond as one lest we never part," We chanted three times.

The hair now burnt and it ashes fell upon the petal, we coated the petal with wax, then we crumbled up the petal until it was in tiny pieces.

"Now we have to slip this in their drinks when they are not looking at the party Friday night and once they lay eyes on us they will forever be in love with us," Ami said, closing the book, "The only problem is the potion can be broken. The only thing that can break the potions spell is soul-mates kiss of love; if anyone of our guys finds their soul-mate and fall in love with them and kisses them the spell will be broken."

"That will never happen, they will be so in love with us that they will never look for their soul-mates and wouldn't dare cheat on us," I said confidently even though the butterflies of doubt danced in my stomach.

"I hope this works," Rei whispered to herself.

We all nodded and blew out our candles, taking my cup I adjourned for the night saying my farewells before heading off home.

That night I placed the cup on my window sill allowing the moon light to give it extra powers so the potion will work. I changed into my night clothes and shuffled into bed, dreaming of the night when Seiya will be mine.

That is it for now people. This is the first chapter in my new story and I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review, next chapter will come soon. Smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Love At First Sight

**Chapter 2: Love At First Sight**

**Friday Night**

It was Friday night and I was getting ready for the party, after showering, I hurricane my room to find something sexy and noticeable for me to wear, finding a tight black dress with sparkles across the breast to draw the eye. The dress showed off all my curves and made my waist appear smaller. I smiled at my reflection as I applied a light layer of makeup, dark blue eye shadow adorned my eyes and rose red lipstick on my full lips, light pink blush dabbed on my cheeks. Instead of my usual buns and pigtails, I styled my hair in curls and let it flow down my back, reaching my butt. Smiling one more time at my reflection, I headed out of my room and down the hall to my brother's door. I knocked once before the door opened revealing Zack in a black shirt and blue jeans, his hair a mess sticking up at all ends.

"Running your hands through your hair again, can't you buy a comb?" I chided, rolling my eyes.

"Saves time," Zack smirk, shrugging his shoulders, "Ready,"

I nodded before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I owe you."

"I'm missing out on study time because of this stupid party, why is it I have to go with you again?" Zack asked, raking his right hand through his hair again, while his green eyes locked onto my blue eyes.

"Because you need to get out and have fun, and I promised to clean your room for a month," I laughed grabbing his arm, hauling him downstairs. I quickly grabbed my purse with the potion already inside and slung it over my shoulder, a dreamy smile on my face, because by the end of tonight Seiya will be kissing me and no one else. I huffed as I waited for Zack to get his shoes on. I tapped my foot impatiently while looking at my watch.

"We are going to be late," I scowled.

"It's an all night party, there is no such thing as being late," Zack retorted, grabbing his jean jacket and we headed down the stoop to his car.

I jumped in the passenger seat and strapped myself in, eager to head out. I clicked my tongue in annoyance as Zack took his time and almost regretted talking him into coming, but Ami shy face popped into my head and I turned to look out the window, I had talked Zack into coming because of Ami, if he didn't come she would miss her chance to make him fall in love with her. Sighing I stared out the window as Zack started up the car and we took off down the road.

The music was jumping and bodies were moving to the beat, sweat hung in the air as well as the smell of alcohol. I scanned the living room, while dragging my resistant brother through the crowd. I spotted Ami up ahead and veered towards her, she already had two drinks in her hand and with a nod and a shake of her left hand I instantly knew that that drink was for my brother.

"Hey Ami, you remember my brother Zack," I smiled, hauling my brother in front of Ami.

"Hi Zack," Ami mutter, shyly.

"Hi," Zack mumbled, observing the crowd with a scowl on his face, it was clear that he did not want to be here.

I grabbed the drink from her left hand and shoved it into Zack's hand giving him my most innocent smile, "Have fun, drink, its only juice," knowing that he hated alcohol of any kind.

Zack shrugged and downed the drink in one gulp, I watched as he sputtered and coughed, trying to retrench the drink back up, I shoved Ami into his arms and she started to pat his back. Finally Zack took a breath and his eyes fell onto Ami's face, she smiled shyly at him. He sucked in a breath and stared in awe at the woman before him. I smiled and started to walk backwards and watched as my brother leaned down and kissed my best friend.

"It worked," I whispered to myself.

I shouted with glee and turned around to find the object of my affection, but my eyes could not land on his form, I found Mina first, but I did not talk to her as she was making out with Mel and I knew she placed the potion in his drink. I pushed and danced my way through a crowd of kids heading into the kitchen, I needed to get a drink for my potion to work, against the far wall of the kitchen I saw two people grinding against each other, their lips kissing and nipping over every part of their bodies, I blushed as I noticed the girl's hair and saw Lita's rose earring in the girl's left ear. I smiled knowing that she have given the potion to Nef, a collage guy she had a crush on for five years, but he only thought of her as a little kid. I quickly averted my eyes and grabbed two cans of beer out of the fridge. With shaky fingers I placed both cans on the counter and opened the beer to my left and dug into my purse and took out the potion, quickly scanning for prying eyes I sighed as no one paid attention to me. I dumped the potion into the beer and swirled it around a couple of times, grabbing both beers again I made sure the other can remained unopened so not to get confused and take the potion myself, as I headed out the door I bumped into a temptress in a red dress almost spilling my potion drink.

"Rei, you almost spilled my drink," I chided.

"Sorry, I am nervous, I spotted Darien and Seiya on the stairs, talking to a couple of bimbo's," Rei sneered.

I gave her my unopened can of beer and watched as she opened it and dumped her potion into the beer.

"Let's do this together," I nodded.

Following behind Rei we danced and stomped our way through the crowd. I guarded my drink making sure not to spill one drop, finally we made it to the stairs and I swayed on my feet as I saw Seiya kissing the neck of one of the girls. My eyes flamed with jealousy and I tried my best to quench it. Smiling at my potion drink I straightened my back and held my head high as I followed Rei up the three steps, standing before Seiya and Darien. I noticed that Jed, Darien's friend sitting on the step behind Darien, his dirty blond hair slick back with gel and his green eyes burning the clothes off Rei's body. I smirked knowing Rei was not interested in him, but Darien. I checked the three girls that were with the boys, there was a red hair in Seiya's arms with light green eyes and she was very pretty. I frowned knowing he was too busy with her to even notice me. Anne a former classmate of mine was sitting next to Darien with her colored red hair flowing down to her waist and she clung onto Darien's arm for dear life, but Darien looked bored and tried to remove Anne's death grip. I watched as his eyes pleaded with me to save him. I shook my head and turned away from him turning to the last girl, she was a bit young for this party, but she was cute, she had cherry hair and bright brown eyes. She was pouting, her bottom lip sticking out as she too tried to gain Seiya attention, but failed.

"Hey guys," I said, trying to sound cheerful.

Seiya eyes turned towards me in annoyance and I suppressed a groan.

"Serena didn't think you would be at this party, never took you for a drinker," Seiya commented.

"Hey, why not, I love to party, drink?" I smiled, holding up a can of beer towards him.

Rei eyed Darien and also held out her drink towards him. Just as both men were about to reach for their offered drinks, Anne jumped forward and grabbed my offered beer, my eyes widen in shock and my heart thumped loudly in my chest, a protest forming on my tongue, suddenly Seiya's date grabbed the can from Anne, most likely thirsty herself, I gulped in horror, I tripped trying to grab the drink from her, falling into Rei, her can flew through the air, but was caught by Darien, the liquid still inside which amazed me by far, that is when it happened. There was a hot potato game going on with the two beer cans among the group; I saw Seiya take the beer from the girl who I have no idea what her name is, most likely bimbo. Then Darien stole it from him, while Jed stole Rei's beer and then Anne reached and took Darien's beer, I lost sight of the which beer was mine as I watched to my horror; the beer cans exchanged hands over and over again, finally Darien capture one of the beer cans and I swallowed hard hoping it was Rei's beer. Rei looked as stunned as I did and I could not move, we both watched as Darien down the beer in a single gulp, his eyes only on me which worried me a little because he was suppose to look at Rei for the potion to work, I wanted to move but couldn't because I needed to know who was going to drink the other beer which I hoped was mine and I prayed Seiya would drink it. Swallowing again I lunged forward trying to snatch the last beer and it juggled within my hands for a minute but I could not keep a hold of the can and it fell to my luck into Seiya's waiting hands. Seiya smiled in triumph and brought the beer to his lips. I smiled, wishing time would speed up and he would down the drink, as the liquid touched his lips Jed stole the beer and downed it within two gulps, staring at Rei with lustful eyes. I screamed silently and wanted to bash my head against the wall. My plan did not work. I looked to Rei and she smiled at me for a brief moment before her eyes glazed over and she looked back to Darien, knowing that her potion had worked.

_Great, now Jed is going to fall in love with me, damn stupid, fuck,_ I cursed in my head, turning around I stormed down the stairs, angry that I missed my chance with Seiya.

"Damn man," I huffed, all the girls have their man but me.

Tears started to sting my eyes as I lost myself in the dancing crowd. I didn't want to dance or talk, I just wanted to be left alone in my misery, so I pushed and stomped on peoples toe's trying my best to get outside. I saw Zack and Ami kissing up a storm on the couch that was pushed to the side of the room and that only made my heart ach more. Finally I was able to get pass all the people and made my way out the front door and into the cool night air. Stars twinkled in the night sky as the moon looked down from above; I took a deep breath and sat on the stoop, tears finally falling from my eyes. Suddenly I felt a hand on my back and I turned to see who had followed me outside and my mouth hung open in shock as Darien sat down next to me, my heart jumped into my throat and I could not speak, million of thoughts ran through my mind, but it was all a jumbled mess and I could not separate them.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Darien asked, concerned filling his eyes.

"Ya, why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in there with Rei?" I could not help but ask, the potion should have worked; he should be kissing Rei, not out here talking to me.

"I was concerned about you, you took off awful fast," Darien said, the tips of his fingers crawling up my arm giving me goose bumps.

"Darien I am fine, go be with Rei," I tried again to get rid of him, but he would not go. It was then that I knew something was wrong.

His right hand cupped my cheek and his thumb caresses my tear stained cheek. His midnight blue eyes darken with desire as he slowly brought his face close to mine, our breath mingled and I watched stunned in silence as his lips came closer to mine.

That's it, will Serena let Darien kiss her or not, well you are going to have to wait until the next chapter, enjoy. Review. Smile.


	3. Chapter 3: What Have I Done!

Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews, I have never gotten so many reviews so quickly on a story, thanks again, love hearing from you and yes I am a tease, it's fun to be a tease once in a while. Smile. Now on with the story.

**Chapter 3: What have I done?**

I stared, my heart in my throat, it felt like time had slowed as his face drew nearer, his lips inches from mine and if I didn't do something soon he was going to kiss me.

"Darien, what are you doing?" I screeched, jumping up from the ground, standing on wobbly legs.

"Serena…" Darien breathed, hurt evident in his eyes.

Before I knew it, his arms were wrapped tightly around my legs and he placed his ear against my stomach. Too shocked to move, I licked my lips, thinking frantically about how to get away.

"Darien, shouldn't you be in the house with Rei?" I asked, trying to get out of his grip.

"No, I don't want to be with Rei, I love you, Serena," Darien sighed, his viselike grip tightened on my legs and I swore I was going to fall.

"Shit!" I hissed, knowing that my suspicion were true, Darien drank my drink that was meant for Seiya. "Darien, you don't love me, this was all a big mistake."

"Serena how can you stay that, my love for you is real," Darien cooed, looking up at me, "There is no mistake, we were meant to be together."

_Shit, fuck, what am I going to do?_ I thought, looking up at the sky for guidance.

"Huh?" shocked, my eyes darted down to Darien to find his hands crawling up my dress, my hands slapped at his arms trying to stop him from going further up my dress, but it was too late his hands were cupping my bottom cheeks, squeezing and caressing. My face reddened and I started to hyperventilate. My worst enemy was touching my butt.

Whack!

I slapped his stunned face once I felt his fingers try to wiggle inside my underwear. Darien rocked back on his heels, his hands letting me go. I took that opportunity and rushed back into the house. I didn't look behind me to see if Darien had followed me back inside and at this point, I didn't care, but a little part of me felt sorry for slapping him. He may not have had the right to touch me there, but it did feel kinda nice, I shook my head from that thought. My first instinct was to get to Zack and demand him to take me home. I charged through the dancing crowd and made my way to where I last saw him, making out with Ami on the couch. The music thudded through my body and deafens my ears; it was hard to think with all the noise. Finally my frantic eyes landed on Ami's back. My mouth dropped, seeing my brother sitting on the couch with Ami straddling him, her arms draped lazily around his neck, her short hair a mess from Zack's hands. Ami's back was arched and as I came closer I could see my brother's lips trailing hot kisses down her neck, while she was grinding against him. Her blue flower dress were up around her thighs.

"This is not happening," I breathed, I never thought the potion would take away all sense of reason; I just hope they don't have sex on the couch, since Ami is a virgin. "Not for much longer if I don't get over there."

Determine, I marched over to the couch and sat beside my brother digging my elbow in his side, trying to get his attention.

"Mmmmm," Zack hummed, ignoring me. Obvious my jab in the side didn't hurt him.

"Zack I want to go home!" I whined, my voice high and shrill, usually that would do the trick.

No dice, he didn't even turn to me, his bruised lips returned to Ami's, leaving me frustrated.

"Earth to horn dogs! I want to go home!" I tried again, this time stomping on his foot.

His face contorted in pain for a minute and I smiled thinking that he would turn and yell at me but again he ignored me. Ami moaned through the kiss as she started to rub harder against his body.

"Too much," I screamed, jumping off the couch, I stormed away, angry at Zack, "Where are the others?"

I tried to search for Mina and Lita and to my surprise both were gone. "Damn!" I swore, thinking that Rei is my only option.

I froze as I replayed the hot potato game with the beer cans. "If Darien drank my drink, then that means that Jed…." I could not finish the sentence.

I quickly scanned the room in search for Rei, but I could not find her, pushing and jamming people I tried for the stairs, it was the last place I saw her. My eyes sadden when I saw Seiya grab the redhead that he had been kissing earlier by the hand and taking her upstairs to one of the rooms. I frowned and I wanted to cry, it should have been me going upstairs with him, not her. Wiping the single tear that escaped my eye, I stumbled to the stairs, hoping to find Rei. Finally something has gone right tonight, at the bottom of the stairs I saw a frantic Rei up against the wall, while a six foot three man towered over her, his head bent as if to kiss her.

"Rei!" I called and raced to her side. Pushing Jed away, I seized Rei's hand and dived back into the crowd of sweaty dancers.

"We have to get out of here!" Rei screamed over the music.

I nodded and was about to lead her to the front door when I saw Darien's six foot frame pushing through the crowd in front of me. _Damn_, I thought, it seemed to be my favorite word tonight, turning back I saw an angry Jed making his way towards us. Not knowing what to do, I dragged Rei into the kitchen and was glad that it was empty and a little bit more quite, so not to be seen I rushed into the little gap between the fridge and the table. I leaned against the wall with Rei by my side, my nails digging into her arm.

"Ouch, that hurts," Rei hissed; batting my hand away.

"Sorry," I blushed; I could see the crescent moon indents that I made on her skin. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Rei whined, peeking out from the side of the fridge, her eyes widen before she slammed her back against the wall.

"They are talking to each other outside the kitchen, we got to get out of here," Rei replied. "How did this happen?"

"Hot potato," I laughed.

Rei looked at me weird.

"We lost track of our beers when they were tossing them around like a potato, all trying to drink it, Darien got mine and Jed got yours," I explained.

"That still does not make sense, Ami told us we needed the hair of our desires, it should not have worked," Rei retorted.

I looked bewildered for a moment; remembering something about Ami saying that, but I shrugged, "Something went wrong, it worked; now both men are after us."

"How are we going to get out of here without them seeing us?" Rei cried.

I peeked my head out from the side of the fridge and scanned the kitchen, knowing that we can not stay here all night, I sighed as I saw no door leading outside, but my eyes lit up when I saw a window over the sink, it looked big enough for us to fit through, but would we make it to the window in time without being seen. I looked towards the door to the living room and Jed and Darien were still talking outside the door, there backs were turned to us.

"There is a window above the sink, I say we run for it," I explained, pointing to the window. "Do you have your car?"

Rei nodded. "Let's hope that the window opens."

"If it doesn't were in big trouble, once they find us," I hissed and prayed that the window would be easy to open.

"One, two, three," I hissed as we shot across the kitchen and jumped onto the counter. I made it to the sink first and tried to pry the window open. It wouldn't budge.

"It's not opening," I hissed to Rei, who put her hand on my back.

"Did you unlock it?" Rei asked.

I sighed and wished I had a pen and write stupid on my forehead, I quickly looked over my shoulder to see if we had been spotted, I gasped when I met Darien's midnight blue eyes and I watched as he slapped Jed arm, getting his attention and he too turned towards us. Whipping my head back to the window, I fumbled with the lock for a second or too, my nerves were shot, when the lock finally turned unlocking the window. I could hear their footsteps behind me, coming towards us. Sweat started to drip from my brow and I tried to open the window but my hands were wet and the window slipped from my fingers and slam back into place. Wiping my hands on my dress I tried one more time and to my joy the window swung up and I wiggled my way through, Rei followed behind me but as she tried to get her right leg out it was grabbed by a hand. Rei screamed as the hand tried to pull her back inside and I grabbed her around the waist and with all my might I gave a power tug and we tumbled onto the ground, breathing heavy. Darien poked his head out the window and it scared me enough that I quickly stumbled onto my feet and took Rei's hand and started off for the driveway. I heard him yelling at me but I could not make out the words he was saying. I didn't want to know what he was saying. Rei fumbled for her keys, searching frantically in her purse, her eyes sparkled in triumph as she pulled her keys out. We hurried to her car and Rei clicked the button unlocking the door instantly and we hopped in, without looking back Rei turned the key, bring the car to life and bolted out of the parking space she was in and we tore down the road.

I banged my head against the headrest and wished that this night would end.

"I am glad we are out of there," I sighed. My heart rate was returning to normal.

"Me too, we got to talk to Ami tomorrow," Rei said, her eyes glued to the darken road ahead. Her headlights, her only light

"That's if we can get her tongue out of my brother's throat," I retorted dryly.

"What, her potion worked?" Rei asked, surprised.

"Yep, I was there, and when I checked on Mina and Lita both their potion worked as well," I scowled, angry that mine did not work the way i wanted it to.

"Are you telling me that we are the only ones that messed up?" Rei shouted.

"Yep,"

Rei's knuckles turned white as she gripped painfully on the wheel. I knew she was mad and so was I, but I didn't know how to break the potion's spell.

"Is there a way to break the potion's spell?" I asked, hoping that Rei might know of another potion, an anti love potion or something.

"No, don't you listen to Ami, she said the only way to break the potion spell was to have them fall in love with their soul-mates and have soul-mates first kiss," Rei growled, "How are we going to find their soul-mates when we can't even find men for ourselves without resorting to potions."

"We need Ami," I huffed, and Rei agreed.

"Okay, I will call her tomorrow and see what we can do," I said, slamming my head against the headrest one more. "This night was supposed to go right, I was supposed to be with Seiya and you with Darien, now look what we've done, you think the potion would wear off?"

Rei shook her head and we fell into a heavy silence, neither knowing what to do or say and for the first time that scared me. I told Rei to drop me off home and made sure to lock the door on my way in. I stumbled up the stairs and quickly changed into my PJ's wishing that this was all a dream and that when I woke up tomorrow, things will be back to normal. I snorted at my insane thought. I nearly screamed when my phone went off and realized that someone had texted me. I grabbed my purse and took out my phone only to find a text from Darien.

"When did he get my number?" I asked myself, knowing that I did not give him my number.

My eyes widen when I read the text.

_You may run, you may hide, but our love is strong and you are mine. Sweet dreams my love and I will see you tomorrow. _

There was a little heart at the end of the text and I didn't know whether to sigh happily or growl that it was Darien sending me the message and not Seiya. I slammed my phone on my dresser and turned off my light; hopping into bed, praying that sleep could save me for a least a little while from my thoughts and my new found problem that I had brought on myself.

That is it for the third chapter, I will be post the next chapter soon, Enjoy. Review.


	4. Chapter 4: Someone, Please Kill Me

Hey, back again, thanks to all your reviews, I love them. This story is a romantic-comedy, and it is my first comedy so bare with me okay. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now on with the story.

**Chapter 4: Someone, Please Kill Me**

My alarm sang painfully in my ears, the song was loud and shrill, most likely a heavy metal song. I stumbled around to find my alarm clock to shut off the annoying music, but my fingers couldn't find the clock, but I sighed with contempt once the song ended. I debated on snuggling back down and going back to sleep as the music filtered through my room or get up and shower. The blankets were warm and the bed was extra soft, the will in me to get up dissolved and I snuggled further into the blanket and hummed to the song playing on the radio. It was soft and romantic and I pictured myself dancing in the moon light, wearing a pure white dress with golden slippers, thinking I was a princess, then as the song began to speed up so did my moves and a danced partner appeared in front of me, he was wearing a dashing black tuxedo, but his face was outside the moon's light, but I knew immediately that I was dreaming about Seiya, I sighed in the daydream as I imagined Seiya voice singing his love to me, a blush stained my cheeks, but my dream self still danced and swayed to the song with my partner, but the song was ending soon and my daydream would be swept away, as the last lyric was sung I curtsey to my partner. My partner in turned bowed to me, his face finally revealing itself in the moon's light, I gasped when it revealed Darien's smug face, his midnight blue eyes twinkling in the moon's light; he started to speak, but his voice was not his own.

"This song's going out to Serena with all my love, Darien. Serena, I hope you know what a luckily girl you are,"

The words snapped me out of my daydream and I bolted up in bed, not believing my ears. _No, No, did Darien just professed his love for me over the radio_, was my first thought, my second thought was that I was a dead woman. Million upon million of listeners just witness Darien admitting that he loved me, what am I going to do? When my friends and family find out about this, I am going to be in big trouble, especially when my mom finds out.

"No, not mom," I whispered to myself, if mom found out what I had done, she would bind my powers and take away all my books so I would never lay a hand on anything witchcraft for as long as she or I lived. I shivered in fright, she must never find out.

Too distraught to sleep, I flung the blanket from my body, feeling the cool morning air attack my skin giving me goose bumps. Shivering, I hurried out of bed and headed straight for the shower, I needed something hot and I needed time to think. I grabbed a towel from the lining closet and strolled down the hall to the bathroom, quickly closing and locking the door behind me. Once I got the water to a nice hot temperature I jumped in allowing the water to warm up my cold skin. Feeling the water unlocks all the tension in my body, I relaxed. My mind slowly drifting off in thought.

"Now what am I going to do? I have to make Darien hate me and love Rei, but with the love potion in effect that might be impossible to do," I mumbled to myself.

I was so lost in thought that it took me a minute to realize that the water was getting cooler, and it was not until it had turned cold that I snapped back into reality, I screamed in shock and from the ice water spraying my body, I stumbled and tripped over the wet surface and landed on my butt in the tub, bruising my tail bone. I shivered and tried again to regain my balance, slowly standing up, I blew out a breath as I stood shivering in the icy cold water and with shaky fingers I turned off the freezing water and draped a towel around my cold body trying my best to warm myself up.

"Never think in the shower, it's not a good idea," I huffed, opening the bathroom door and darting back to my room, grumbling all the way.

I grabbed a pair of hip hugger jeans and a pink t shirt with a heart on the front; words 'born to love' written in the heart. I spotted my phone on my dresser and thought of Ami immediately.

"I should call her," I whispered to myself, when I noticed that I missed a call and there was another text on my phone.

My eyes brows rose when I didn't recognized the number and they did not leave a message. I sighed, I hate when people don't leave me a message; it irked me; if I took the time to play with my stupid voicemail and leave a sugary sweet message saying I'm busy and to leave a message, leave a message. I rolled my eyes in frustration and clicked off my voicemail before I turned to my text, it was another message from Darien.

_Good morning good looking, miss you last nigh, I could have used your loving body to warm my bed. See you soon, Love Darien. _

My eyes widened to saucers and my mouth hung open allowing my tongue to fall out, suddenly my heart skip a beat and I didn't know what that meant, never had my heart skipped a beat before, should I be worried?

Deleting the message I quickly scanned for Ami's name on my cell phone then pressed talk, it started to ring and my stomach started to flip flop. Ami picked up on the third ring and I could tell that I woke her up.

"Hi," Ami said, yawning.

"Ami, Rei and I have a problem, we need your brain," I said, without greeting.

"Really? What happen last night, Serena?" Ami asked.

"Everything was going fine at first, I helped you snagged my brother and Mina and Lita both snagged their desires, so I went into the kitchen to get two beer cans, I poured the potion into one of the cans and as I was about to leave the kitchen, I bumped into Rei," I started to explain, "So I gave her the other beer, she dropped her potion into the beer and we headed to where Seiya and Darien were. Once we got to the stairs we also found three bimbos and Jed there as well. I tried to give Seiya my drink and Rei did the same for Darien, then there was a hot potato game with the cans, I lost sight of mine and so did Rei, in the end Darien drank mine and Jed drank Rei's and now were screwed."

By the end I was almost in tears, how could I let this happen, I should have somehow gotten Seiya alone to give him the beer not out in public, stupid me.

"Wow, that's a… not good Serena," Ami said, obvious stunned.

"And you were no help, I tried to talk to you but your tongue was too far down my brother's throat to listen," I yelled, angry once again.

There was no response and I knew Ami was blushing. "Hope you didn't have sex with him on that couch," I laughed.

"Ami I have to ask; why did it work on Jed and Darien? You said we were supposed to burn our desires hair, Darien was not my desire and neither is Jed, Rei's," I spoke, pacing the room, knowing I was not going to like her answer.

"Well, you see, it could have been anyone's hair, it didn't matter if it was your desires hair or not, we just needed human hair, I choose our desires hair because it would make the potion more powerful," Ami explained sheepishly. "I should have made that clear and we have another problem, the potion will not wear off and there is no anti love potions, the only way to break the potions spell is to find Darien and Jed's soul-mate and have soul-mates first kiss."

"How the hell are we going to do that?" I asked, a headache was coming on and my brain was about to explode.

"There is the soul-mates spell," Ami said quietly.

"What spell?"

"I have been working on this spell that allows one to see soul-mates, the only problem is that you can't see your own soul-mate, but that of others," Ami explained.

"Sounds great, meet me at Rei's in a half a hour, bring the spell," I yelled, hanging up, not waiting for a response.

I placed my phone in my purse before slinging it over my shoulder. Taking off like fire I ran downstairs and jammed my shoes on. Opening the door I almost stepped on something, looking down I noticed that I there was a beautiful bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates in a red heart shape box, I sighed and blushed as I inhaled the fresh sent of the roses. Picking up the roses and chocolates, I scurried off to the kitchen to put the roses in a vase and I sneaked a couple of pieces of chocolate into my mouth. I moaned in delight, never had I tasted such delicious chocolate before in my life, it melted on my tongue and I had to fight with my inner demon not to eat another piece of chocolate, it was when I placed the roses on the table that I noticed a card in the center, taking out the card, my heart speed up when I read the name Darien.

"Not again," I whispered, but for some reason I was not annoyed and thought it sweet.

_My love for you goes beyond the stars, I would lasso the moon, just give me the command, all my love Darien._

"Man he is cheesy, but cute," I sighed, smelling the roses again.

Placing the chocolates and roses on the table I remembered that I had to meet Ami at Rei's. I quickly took off in a sprint out the door, slamming it behind me; I took off down the street as the sun was making its way through the sky, beaming its warm rays upon the earth.

As usual for me I didn't care for the other people on the sidewalk, I was a girl on a mission and that mission was to get to Rei's as fast as possible so we can find a cure for our problem. I stumbled and bumped into people, yelling a "sorry" and waving a hand over my head but I didn't stop to help them up, I just kept running. I turned the corner without slowing down and to my surprise and shock I bumped into what felt like a brick wall. My legs instantly gave out and my body felt the pain of the collision. My body started to fall backwards and I closed my eyes waiting for the painful impact that the ground was going to give me, but it never came, I waited another second, still not impact, nothing. Opening my eyes I almost cried out in shock, before me stood a man in a black tuxedo with a white under shirt and a top hat, his strong arms were around my waist stopping me from falling. Never had I seen a man dress so formal, outside of my dreams, but what really drew my attention was that he was wearing a mask and a cape? Did men wear capes these days; my mouth gaped opened and I was memorized by this man. He slowly unraveled his arms from around my waist once i was steady on my feet and before I could say anything, he was down on one knee and from his inner pocket he produced a rose, the color of the deepest red, the thorns were carefully snipped off and I just stared at this stranger, not knowing what to say or do.

"For my lady," He offered me the rose. "Your beauty surpasses that of this lonely rose; Take this humble gift as a small token of my affection."

I stuttered and mumbled but no words came out, but I did take the offered rose and watched dazed like as the man stood and kissed the palm of my hand. I blushed and gave him a goofy smile, my heart beating heavy against my chest. With a swish of his cape the man stepped pass me and turned the corner leaving my sight. Hearts floated in my eyes, never had anyone gone to so much trouble as to offer me a rose, I smelled the rose again and wondered who the man was, was it Seiya? Is he finally coming around to loving me? I shook my head from those thoughts and with a cough I noticed that there was no audience to our little encounter which I was relieved. Holding the rose in my right hand I took off once again heading to Rei's, all the while my head was thinking about the man in the mask and tuxedo.

Out of breath and gasping, I finally reached Rei's temple and started to climb those dumb, hurtful stairs, but as I was getting to the top, I could hear music? Hurrying my pace I made it to the top. I stopped dead in my tracks and suppressed a giggle from escaping my lips. This was a sight that I never wish to see again. Finally the laughter came up and passed my lips and I fell to the ground laughing my butt off, I could not stop the tears from falling.

Rei head was sticking out of her bedroom window, her lips a half frown, a blush staining cheeks, as her purple eyes burned with fire as she stared down at Jed. He was wearing a big red heart costume with red tights, those tights sculpted his well toned leg muscles and well endowed member, and I blushed when I saw the bulge and quickly looked elsewhere. He had a guitar in his hand, strumming the instrument badly and singing a love song off-key. I couldn't take it anymore, I started to roll on the ground, more fits of laughter escaped my lips, by the end of the song I tried my hardest to stay quiet to see what he was going to do next.

"Be my love," Jed sang, offering Rei a pure red rose. What's with roses? The flouriest must be making a lot of money this month.

Rei coughed and scrunched up her face, I could see the word "no" coming to her full lips, but before she could sputter the word, Jed spoke up again.

"Don't answer yet, I have another song," Jed cooed, strumming his guitar again.

I had enough, this had gone too far. I quickly gathered myself up and marched right over to Rei and Jed.

"I think your time is over, lover boy," I said, grabbing Jed's ear. "Girl time now, go home."

Jed stared back up at Rei with love in his eyes and Rei in turned slammed her window shut; closing the curtains.

"Maybe you can serenade her tomorrow," I cooed, shoeing a reluctant Jed down the stairs.

Once he was gone I smiled and went into Rei's house, going into her kitchen. I saw a smiling Rei making tea and for a moment I thought that I heard the song that Jed had sung on her lips.

"So, what did you think of the entertainment?" I asked, sitting at the table.

"Annoying," Rei voice tried to act indifferent but I could see the mirth in her eyes.

"Ami will be here soon, she may have a way to get them off our cases," I explained. "I want some mint tea, please."

Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it, there will be more laughs in the next chapter, thanks for the review. Smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Twin With Roaming Fingers

**Chapter 5: Twins With Roaming Fingers**

An hour passed, then another hour, three cups of tea's later and Ami still not had made her appearance.

"Where is Ami?" I cried out in frustration.

"I don't know, she's not answering her phone," Rei said, placing her cell phone down on the table.

"I am going to kill her once she get's here," I seethed, slamming my four cup of tea down.

"Speak of the devil," Rei nodded to the door.

I whipped my head around to see a disheveled Ami at the entrance to the kitchen, she wore a tight blue t shirt but instead of a iron pressed shirt like usual it was wrinkled up as if she just put it on and it was inside out and the tag was sticking out in the front, her skirt was bunched up on the left side exposing her slim leg. Her hair was sticking up and pushed to the left.

"Were you with my brother?" I asked, knowing that Ami usually keeps a neat appearance at all times.

"No," Ami stuttered, a blush staining her cheeks and I knew she was lying.

"Whatever, anyway Ami, do you have the spell," Rei interjected. "Let's go to the fire room."

Ami and I followed Rei to the fire room and again we sat around the fire, Rei and I sat side by side as Ami sat before us. Ami quickly dug into her purse and pulled our two long strings of pearls. I quirked my brows and frowned; wondering what Ami was up to.

"Here, put these around your waist," Ami instructed.

Rei and I took the pearls and wrapped them around our waist and snapped the pearls together.

"I like the fashion statement but how is this going to allow us to find Jed and Darien's soul-mates?" I asked, fingering my peals.

"Pearl comes from the ocean, it is said that pearls have the power of love," Ami explained.

"No, that's diamonds, every girl knows that," Rei laughed.

Ami shook her head, but instead of saying anything she dug back into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Now we have to chant," Ami said, handing the paper to us to memorize.

I studied the chant and breathed it under my breath, until I got the right beat for the spell. I nodded once to Rei who nodded back, we were ready.

"Souls from above, souls from below, find the soul-mate of those I know, string them together from here to eternity, for my eye seeks what that is not mine," Rei and I chanted three times, the words didn't completely rhyme as usual, but I felt the power course through me and my heart started to beat with the rhythm of the chant, my body tingled and I started to sway, my eyes closed until the third chant died on my lips. My head felt dizzy and it took me a moment before I could reopen my eyes. My blue eyes widened in shock as I looked at Ami, my mouth agape. A thin white string floated around Ami's waist and I could see that it shot off to the left and out the door and disappeared.

"I think the spell worked," I stuttered.

Looking to Rei I noticed that her thin string of rope was wrapped three times around her waist, but there was no connection, the ends of the thin rope stayed unattached and floated in the non existed wind. Rei's eyes bore the same fascination look that mine did.

"That's great, now we can find Jed and Darien's soul-mates," I squealed, looking down at my own waist, but all I saw was my own pearls, there was no thin rope around my waist like Rei and Ami's, and I almost started to hyperventilate, thinking that I didn't have a soul-mate, until Ami's voice filtered through my ears. "Remember you can't see your own soul-mate, but those of other people."

"Okay, now let's get to work," I said, rubbing my hands together.

"Well I would love to stay and all but… I …have to study, that it, I got to go," Ami stammered and I quirked a brow.

"Are you going to see my brother again?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No… No…I have to study," Ami tried again.

"Over the summer?" I smiled.

"Yes," Ami looked away from me.

"Okay,"

Ami stood and gave us both a hug before rushing to the door.

"Ames," I started.

Ami turned at the entrance to the door, a little blush staining her cheeks.

"Yes."

"Say hi to my brother for me," I stated.

"Sure…No… I am studying," Ami said, flustered.

Ami eyes narrowed into slits and she frowned that I caught her in her lie, her body shook with anger and she slammed the door leaving Rei and me rolling around on the floor laughing.

"That was a good one," Rei laughed, "Ami could never lie,"

"Yep, and you will agree with me that she has already found her soul-mate, right. I saw the thin rope around her waist extend out the door and if my assumption is correct her soul-mate is my brother," I stated and Rei agreed with me.

"Yep, but you haven't found yours since your thin rope is still unattached," Rei said, pointing to my waist.

"Same for you too," I huffed, irritated that she was right.

"Okay, well let's plan our next move," Rei said.

"What is our next move? Darien's like a love sick puppy and if I pay any attention to him, he will think I want to be with him," I mumbled, shivers ran up my spine.

"Same here, I got a idea, why don't you find Jed's soul-mate and I will find Darien's, that way I won't be anywhere near Jed and you won't have to see Darien," Rei planned.

I thought her plan over a bit and it sounded like a good idea, but I was afraid that somehow we would mess this up, just like the love potion.

We stayed late in the day putting our plan together and I ended up staying for supper per grandpa's request. After seven I gave Rei a hug and started off for home, the sun was setting giving the sky beautiful colors, orange, red and pink, and for a moment I was struck with awe. I loved the picture the setting sun was giving me but instead of going home I found myself in a park overlooking a beautiful lake that mirrored the setting sun and I felt the magic in the air. There was no bench by the lake but that didn't matter I wandered to the grass and sat on the edge. I took off my shoes and dipped my toes within the cold water, I sighed in contempt. I lost track of time, my mind only on the scenery before me, so lost in thought I didn't hear the footsteps behind me until I felt two strong arms wrap around my shoulders and instead of flinging myself out of the strangers arms I leaned back into his embrace, maybe it was the scenery or maybe it was something else, I was not sure, but it felt right.

"Beautiful, isn't it," His husky voice whispered into my ear.

"Yea, if only the sky could stay forever setting," I sighed, my mind not registering who was holding me.

"I wasn't taking about the sky, but the girl in my arms," The voice kissed my neck.

It was then reality rushed in on me and I jumped from the comfortable warm arms holding me, and as soon as I did I regretted it for some reason.

"Darien, what are you doing here?" I asked, fidgeting. I quickly donned my shoes.

"I was walking pass, to go to your house, I could not find you at all today, and I missed you," Darien explained, his blue eyes darkened with desire. "I don't know what has come over me in the last few days, but I know in my heart that I love you and I fear that if you don't love me back my heart will break."

Tears stung my eyes and I didn't know what to say, he sounded so sincere and for a moment I wanted to put my arms around him and console him, it was my fault that he was in love with me and if he didn't drink my love potion none of this would of happened.

"I'm sorry Darien," knowing it was my fault. My eyes looked down to his waist to see if I can see the thin rope, I wanted more then ever to find his soul-mate. I wanted him happy.

I could not see the thin rope around his waist and for a moment I thought the spell had worn off making my body shake from the new found chill with that thought. Darien mistook it for the cold air and stood up; he shrugged off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders. I sighed within his warmth and my body stop shaking.

"Thank you," I whispered, trying to fight the tears in my eyes.

"Let me walk you home," Darien offered and I nodded.

Darien smiled and he took my hand as we walked out of the park together, the sun had finally set and the moon made her appearance in the night sky, her silver light smiling upon us. The streets were quiet tonight, not many cars or people milled about and I could see that most of the shops were closing for the night.

"Darien, I have to thank you for the roses this morning," I said, breathing the silence that crowded us.

"No problem, a beautiful rose deserves a beautiful owner," Darien winked.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked.

"Yes, I have always thought that you were beautiful even with the meatballs atop your head," Darien teased pulling one of my pigtails.

I playfully frowned and slapped his hand away.

"I'll have you known this hair style is unique, and it's my own creation," I huffed.

"And what a beautiful creation it is," Darien laugh, kissing my cheek.

My heart skipped a beat again and my cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. I am not sure if it was my imagination or not, but I was starting to see Darien in a new light.

"Hey Serena," A new voice entered our little world.

Turning towards the voice, Darien's hand fell away from mine and I took a step to the side.

"Hey Seiya, what are you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just thinking about going to the movies," Seiya shrugged, his eyes strayed from Darien to me. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing, Darien offered to walk me home," I rushed on, my pink cheeks turning red.

"I see, hey, why don't you two come to the movies with me, my treat," Seiya offered.

Darien was about to protest but I jumped in. "We'd love too."

Darien shrugged his shoulder and we turned around, Seiya stepped between Darien and I and we headed off to the movie theatre and for some reason I felt colder than I did a minute ago, it must be my imagination. My eyes looked between the two brothers and my heart started to beat wildly in my chest and for a moment I wanted to place my hands in Seiya's but I reframed from doing so, I didn't want to anger Darien while he was under the potions spell. We enter the movie theatre and Seiya was the one who picked the movie, I wanted to protest because I hate stupid comedies with Will Farrow, I just didn't think he was funny, but I didn't want to look bad in front of Seiya, so I went along. Darien said nothing, his eyes darkened to almost black and I wished I knew what he was thinking. I opt on the food, my stomach was doing too many flip flops for me to eat and I quickly took a seat, waiting for the boys to return from getting their own food. I wanted to die, when Seiya and Darien returned. Seiya sat to my left and Darien sat to my right. I was stuck dab in the middle between twins, man I wished I said no to Seiya about going to the movies with him.

"Here Serena," Darien offered a medium size coke in his hand to me.

"Thanks, Darien," I smiled taking the offered drink.

I quickly took a swig realizing how thirsty I truly was; I gulped down the whole drink within a couple of minutes. I was relieved when the lights darkened and the movie started. Only if my mind could concentrate on the movie that would have been fine, but it was evident that, that was not the case, within two minutes of the movie I felt Darien's hand on my thigh, I wanted to scream, but there were too many people in the theatre and I didn't want to make a commotion. My eyes widened and I bat his hand away, apparently he did not get the picture as his hands left my thigh only to have his fingers tickle the soft skin on my arm making me shiver. If only that was my only problem, from the other side I felt Seiya hand rubbing my knee. I almost screamed. Here I was with twin brothers both trying to feel me up. I should have been happy, this was a girl's favorite dream come true, but at the moment I was terrified. _Why was Seiya feeling me up_, I thought. I knew why Darien was but not Seiya, beyond today he never paid attention to me at all.

Seiya hand was like a spider and it started to crawl up my leg until he reached my inner thigh. I squirmed in my seat, my face redder than a tomato and if those boys didn't stop soon smoothing bad was going to happen. I shot my eyes towards Darien and he was watching the screen, a smile on his handsome face as his hand wandered from my arm and inched towards my breasts. My breath came out in gasps as I felt his hand fondle me and yet I was too afraid to move, to scream, to do anything, but I didn't want to just sit there. Glancing to Seiya, he too had the same smug look on his face that Darien had; his eyes watching the screen. I squeaked when Seiya fingers brushed against my crotched and I almost jumped out of my seat.

_This is not happening, this is not happening, why me,_ I thought, slapping both Darien's and Seiya hands away, but it was no use their fingers were back within a minute, at the same time. _Now I know they are twins,_ I thought weirdly. It was when I felt Seiya finger circling my crotch and Darien's hand making his way down to my thigh that I had enough. I jumped out of my seat, turned to see two stunned men staring at me. I took their popcorn and shoved it on both their heads before storming out of the theatre. I couldn't take it anymore.

I had wanted Seiya to touch me like that for a long time but when he finally did, I felt nothing but annoyance at his touch, I did not feel a spark of arousal and it unnerved me, because when Darien touched me I did feel something, I felt something spring within my belly and a fire started to heat my body, but with both boys touching me at the same time I felt cold and hot at the same time and my body couldn't take it anymore. I stormed home all confused and flustered.

_Men, I hate them._ I thought as I slammed my door. Anger ran through my veins and I wanted to punch something, anything so I punched the door.

"Ouch!" I cried, the door hurt my hand. "Nothing is going right tonight."

I frowned and stomped my foot and was about to kick the door but thought better of it, right now I just wanted a nice bath. Heading upstairs I went into the lining closet and pulled out a fluffy pink towel and headed for the bathroom. I stopped outside the door when I heard moaning? Steam was coming out from under the door and I wondered who was in there. Well my question was answered when I heard another moan.

"Zack!" Ami voice moaned.

I stood there shocked; I couldn't believe that Ami was having a shower with my brother.

"Ami! Ami!" Zack chanted. "Right there, yes baby."

I could hear more grunts and a thud of something be pushed up roughly against the wall.

"No, I am not hearing this," I shook my head.

"More, more," Ami cried and that was my cue to leave.

I rushed into my room and slammed the door, I could still hear their moaning even from my room. Jumping on my bed I jammed the pillow over my head trying my best to block them out.

"I should never know when my brother is having sex, especially when it's my best friend!" I cried. "Maybe I can break my ear drum so I don't hear them."

I thought that over and decided against it because I would like to hear in the near future. Instead I went with my second option. I turned on my radio full blast and sang from the top of my lungs, hoping that they would be done soon.

There is another chapter, hope you enjoy it and the next chapter will be coming soon. Review.


	6. Chapter 6: SoulMates

Hey guys, am back with another chapter, not as funny as the last, and by the way the movie thing with two guys is based off a true story, they were not twins but they had many fingers, even though I reacted faster than Serena, it was embararessing none of the less. I didn't want to have everyone in the threatre staring at me and after that I never went to the movie with those two again. But later I did think it was funny and wanted to place it in a story and this story fit perfectly. Thanks for all your reviews and enjoy, I hate to say this story is almost done.

**Chapter 6 Soul-Mates**

My music was still blaring when I woke up in the morning and I quickly shut it off. I was relieved to feel the silence around me. Groaning I turned over in bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Do I really want Seiya?" I asked myself.

I was confused, my feelings were a muddled mess and I didn't know where my heart laid. I groaned again, covering my arm over my eyes. "Maybe I can sleep the day away."

But the knocking on the door interrupted my state of mind.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Its Ami," Ami answered.

My head shot up and I scurried to open the door. Ami stood on the other side and what surprised me most was that she was in her ice blue nightgown. _Ami never stayed over last night, right?_ The thought came to my head but I beckoned her in anyway.

I closed my door and turned towards Ami who decided that my bed was a good place to sit. Going over I plumbed down on the bed and grabbed one of my rabbit pillows and hugged it.

"Did you stay the night last night? I asked.

"Yes, Serena, I have to tell you that your brother and I have been really involved with each other lately," Ami started.

"You had sex with my brother, haven't you?" I tried not to laugh at Ami's blush.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Its okay, Ami, I bet Lita and Mina have already had sex with their lovers by now too," I explained, trying to cheer her up.

"I'm afraid," Ami sighed.

"Of what?" I asked.

"What if Zack finds his soul-mate and leaves me. I feel guilty for pushing a love on him that was not in him to give," Ami cried, tears cascading down her cheeks.

I sucked in a breath, knowing that she really loves my brother with all her heart and that the thought of losing him was too much for her to bear.

"Come with me," I instructed.

I jumped off the bed and threw my pillow to the side before hauling Ami to her feet. Making sure I had a good hold on Ami's hand I dragged her to my brother's room. When I opened the door, I saw my brother sleeping in his bed, the red blanket covering his body and a smile on his face. I looked down to Ami's waist and I saw the thin rope. My gaze traveled from her waist to the air and I followed the thin rope until it disappeared under the blanket, and I knew that it was wrapped around my brother's waist.

"Ami, you are his soul-mate, your thin rope is intertwined with his," I said, wiping the tears from her stunned face.

"Are you sure?" Ami breathed, she stared at me before looking over at my brother.

"Yes, the spell you gave me worked, I can see it. You just needed to nudge him a little that's all," I cooed, rubbing her back. "Why don't you go back inside and wake my darling brother up."

I kissed Ami's cheek and closed the door leaving her and my brother alone. As I wandered back to my room I heard my phone ring. I picked up my pace and ran into my room and grabbed my black phone out of my purse, pushing the talk button before the person on the other end hung up.

"Hello," I gasped, trying to catch my breath

"Serena, it's me, Rei, I need your help," Rei cried on the other end.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"It's Jed, he's at my door and he is refusing to leave. He is singing one of his love songs to me," Rei screeched.

"And what do you want me to do about it," I yelled into the phone.

"Get over here and get him away from me, oh no, he reciting poetry. Get here quick before I kill him," with that Rei hung up the phone.

I huffed and put my phone back into my purse. I quickly changed into a nice pink dress with roses across the bust and hurried out of the room. I darted downstairs and was out the door within second, running full speed to Rei's. The sky was painted grey and with the dark clouds I knew it was going to rain before the day was out. The streets were crowded with people, milling about and being who I was, I didn't care when I knocked down a business man in a suite and a jogger running towards me. I yelled my "sorry" but didn't look back. I arrived at Rei's temple within ten minutes, which was a new record for me. I bent over and placed my hands on my knees trying to regain my breath when I heard, nothing? There was no singing, there was no poetry. _What was going on?_ I thought. With renewed energy I raced up the temple stairs. I scanned the area once I reached the top, it was empty?

"What the hell," I screeched. "Did she acually kill him,"

Jed was supposed to be out front singing and sprouting poetry from his lips, but there was no one here, just a couple of tree's to the side and Rei's white Temple in front of me and her small red and white house to the side.

"Rei, I am going to kill you," I seethed as I stormed over to her house and pulled the door opened. Luckily for me it was unlocked. I hurried into the foyer and found it empty, I checked the living room and it too was empty, I looked into her bedroom and kitchen, again empty. While I was in the kitchen I raided her fridge and stole her last chocolate bar.

"Serves her right for making me run over here for nothing," I huffed, taking a big bite out of the bar. "Now where is that good for nothing friend of mine; that witch,"

I went back outside and closed her door before heading around the house to the fire room; it was the only place I had not checked. I slid opened the door and I nearly choked on the last of the chocolate bar. Rei was lying on the ground, her raven hair fanned out around her and her eyes were locked on Jed's, who was leaning over her, he wore another costume, but it was that of Robin Hood, with green tights and a old style green vest, he even wore the hat with the feather sticking out of it.

I was too stunned to move and I didn't know whether to go in and stop them or let them be. I looked down at their waist and was surprised to see the thin rope attaching themselves to each other and in that moment I knew that Rei and Jed were soul-mates. I watched in awe as Jed bent down and brushed his lips against Rei's before Rei's hands shot up and into his blonde hair, bringing him down into a more forceful kiss. I closed the door; I didn't want to see anymore.

I was sad and happy at the same time. Sad that I didn't have a soul-mate of my own and happy that Rei was finally with someone who truly loves her, the potions spell was broken, it was true love and not artificial.

I wandered the streets not sure where my lonely heart was taking me. I stopped in my tracks and wonder, if Ami and Rei had found their soul-mates, is it true for Lita and Mina aswell? I had to find out.

Taking the bus I hurried over to Lita's place. I looked up at her small red brick house with a neat flower bed under a big bay window. I made my way to the door and knocked three times. I was surprised when Nef answered the door.

"Hey Nef, is Lita home?" I asked, blushing to see his exposed well toned chest.

"Yup, Lita, it's Serena!" Nef hollered.

Lita appeared within minutes and she had her green apron on with flour all over the front.

"Cooking?" I asked.

"Yes, Nef loves my homemade pancakes," Lita blushed.

I nodded and dropped my eyes and sure enough their thin ropes were intertwined around each others waist.

"That's good, can I talk to you for a moment Lita, alone," I asked, looking to Nef.

"Sure," Lita said, closing the door.

We walked a few steps away from her house before I began.

"Remember when we made our potions and the only way to break the potions spell was by soul-mates true kiss?" I asked and she nodded. "Something happened, Rei and Mine did not work as planned, Jed drank her potion by mistake and Darien drank mine. So we asked Ami to come over and we did a new spell to find Jed's and Darien's soul-mates, the spell allows us to see other people's soul-mates but not our own, you follow."

"Yes, and I am sorry to hear that, is there anything I can do?" Lita offered.

"No, thanks anyway, it turns out that Jed is Rei's true soul-mate. Zack is Ami's soul mate and from what I just saw now, Nef is your true soul-mate, so when you kissed, you broke your own spell." I explained.

Many emotions crossed Lita's pretty face and I could not tell them apart, after a minute or two she smiled at me and grabbed me, bringing me into a bear hug.

"Thank you Serena, for a while I was feeling guilty that I forced him to love me, but with what you said I no longer feel that way. Thanks." Lita said, kissing my cheek.

She squealed and jumped in the air before rushing back into the house leaving me outside by myself.

"Now, off to Mina's," I smiled, knowing she must feel guilty by now too.

I skipped down the street, small and big houses of many color lined the street with well mancured lawns. I turned left onto Star St, where Mina lived and was surprised to see Mel and Mina holding hands, walking towards me. Mina's blonde hair was down from her usual bow and her blue eyes were a bit sad. Mina wore a stunning yellow dress that went down to her feet and hugged her figure beautifully. Mel on the other hand was all in grey and it blended well with his silver hair and stony blue eyes. I glanced to her waist and sure enough her thin rope was connected to Mel's.

"Mina!" I shouted, getting her attention.

She waved to me and I rushed over to her and gave her a big hug almost knocking her to the ground, she had no choice but to let go of Mel's hand.

"Hey Serena, what are you doing here?" Mina asked.

"I need to talk to you, it's important," I said, dragging Mina away from a puzzled Mel.

I quickly explained to Mina in hush tones about everything that has gone on and she cried when I told her about Mel being her soul-mate. The guilt left her body when I told her she broke the potions spell and what they shared was true love. She hugged me again before running off to Mel.

I smiled,walking away fromt he happy couple. I was happy for all my friends; they had someone to love, while I had no one. I frowned and again I wandered the street. It was late afternoon when I found myself outside the mall and I was debating if I should go in and treat myself to some much needed chocolate. I spotted Seiya leaving the mall and I almost turned around when he called my name. Cursing, I waited until he caught up to me.

"Hey, Serena, listen I want to apologize about what happen at the movie theatre last night," Seiya said.

"No problem, it's just when I want to watch a movie, I don't like to be groped," I explained.

"I know, its just Darien is so into you and I wanted to know what he sees in you, you know. Ya, you're cute and sweet, but there must be more to it," Seiya stated, running his hand through his long black hair.

"So you only grope me because Darien is into me, why?" I asked, angry.

"Because Darien's never dated anyone serious, he's never gone through hoops to be with a girl before, so there must be something about you that draws him to you and I want to know what that is," Seiya explained, his eyes clouding over.

"There is nothing, I am just like every other girl," I breathed out, looking down. _Except I am a witch who placed your brother under a love spell_, but I couldn't tell Seiya that.

I spotted his thin rope wrapped around his waist, its ends were not connected and my heart froze. Seiya was not my soul-mate, and the funniest thing was I was okay with that.

"No there has to be something," Seiya stepped into my personal space.

Suprised marred my features and I couldn't move as Seiya leaned towards me, capturing my lips. His lips were soft and sweet, but I didn't feel anything, there was no tingling sensation that I was hoping for. I felt nothing for him and when the kiss ended I was relieved. Seiya touch did not make my knee's weak and didn't make my heart skip a beat, only Darien's touch did that. _Oh my God, I am in love with Darien_, I thought and my heart sang with joy, glad that I had finally connected the dots.

I blushed and quickly looked away from Seiya and my bright blue eyes caught Darien's presence. He stared at me from a cross the street, his eyes blazed with anger and his mouth thinned into a frown. I slapped my forehead and raced across the street not worrying about the on coming cars. All I knew was that I had to get to Darien and fast.

"Darien," I called.

"Serena, how could you?" Darien seethed, his hands balled into fist.

"Darien, it meant nothing to me, it was just a kiss," I tried to explain. "I love you."

"Who cares, Serena, I have been in love with you for two years now and you only make goo goo eyes at my brother. Do you know how that makes me feel? Now that you got him, you can have him. Serena, I never want to see you again," Darien seethed, his voice low and filled with pain.

"Listen Darien, bro, it was only a kiss, it was nothing," Seiya came to my defense.

Seiya did not see his fist clench but I did, before Darien could swing his arm to punch his brother I jumped in front of Seiya, stopping Darien from hitting his brother.

"I knew you were soft for him. I hate you Serena," Darien spat; he turned around and stalked off.

I crumbled to the ground, tears falling from my eyes. Sobs escaped my mouth and I just wanted to die. I had betrayed the man I loved. All this time I thought that I loved Seiya but it was just a school girl crush. My true love, Darien was walking out of my life. Potion or not he was never coming back. The tears cascaded down my cheeks and the clouds opened up allowing the rain to fall, soaking my body within minutes. My tears mixed in with the rain which made me cry even harder. I heard Seiya voice try to comfort me and help me stand. Finally it Dawned on me. The reason why I could not see Darien's thin rope, it was because he was my soul-mate. The new information was like blow to the stomach and I crumbled once more, gasping for air. I had just lost my other half. Somehow Seiya had taken me home, but I paid no mind, my heart was breaking into a million pieces and I never thought that I could recover. Somehow I ended up in my room, under the covers in warm clothes, but at this point I didn't care. I cried and screamed my hurt until slumber took over, allowing me a bit of rest.


	7. Chapter 7: The End

**Chapter 7: The End **

I woke up the next day, feeling sick, my heart couldn't function properly and I was gasping for air once more. My eyes shot opened and I bolted up in bed to find too many eyes staring at me. Lita and Mina were sitting on my bed while Ami was sitting at my desk, her chair turned towards me. Rei was leaning against my door.

"What are you guys doing here?" I cried; tears falling from my eyes.

"Seiya told us about what happened yesterday, he feels awful," Rei spoke up,

"I don't care, Darien doesn't love me anymore," I sniffed, trying my best to rid myself of more tears.

"He is still under the potion spell, so he will forgive you," Ami stated the truth.

"Maybe, but I hurt him really bad, how am I going to make up for that? He saw me kissing his twin brother," I yelled, throwing the blanket off me.

"Serena, honey, I hate to say you're naked," Mina screeched, averting her eyes as she blushed.

I looked down and gasped when I saw my naked body, I thought someone had dressed me in warm clothes, because I felt so warm when I was put to bed last night. I screamed and flung the covers back over me.

"Bring me something to wear. Who undressed me?" I fumed, more angry than embarrassed.

"I did, Serena, you were such a mess, sorry," Ami whispered, she quickly went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a white sweater and pink panties and bra.

"Thanks," I said, I quickly dressed under the blanket so not to give my friends another view of my nakedness.

"I know what you should do," Mina piped up after I got dressed.

"What?" I asked.

"Woo him, make him fall in love with you, act stupid like Jed, it worked with Rei," Mina gushed, fixing her yellow jeans.

"Hey, I resent that, Jed is sweet not stupid," Rei defended. "But she does have a point."

I stared at Rei in shock, could I do what the girls were asking of me, if I acted love craze towards Darien, will he love me back? It might work.

"Okay, I will do it," I said, determined.

"Great, so what's your plan?" Lita asked, she wore a beautiful green skirt with a frilly sweater.

"I'll think of something, guys I need you to spy on Darien for me, tell me where he is at all times today, do you think you can do that?" I asked as a plan was forming in my head.

"Yes, okay, girls let's go, we will keep in touch by cell so Serena don't forget yours." Rei reminded me.

I nodded and watched as the girls left. I scurried out of my room and down to the kitchen where I met the one person I did not want to see when I first woke up this morning, my mom.

"Hey mom," I said, sidestepping her to get to the fridge.

"Serena, is there something you want to tell me?" My mom asked; her blue eyes boring into me as if she already knew the answer.

"No," I stuttered. "Just boy trouble the usual."

Mom nodded but the knowing look into her eyes did not go away, her blue hair was held up high in a bun and she wore her green dress with an apron wrapped around her.

"Want some breakfast?" Mom asked.

I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

After breakfast, Ami quickly called me saying that Darien had just entered the arcade. I thank her and hung up. I donned my pretty pink shoes and walked out the door. I spotted my mother flower garden and decided that my needs were more important than the lives of a couple of flowers, so I pulled as many flowers as I could hold, I think I got some weeds as well but I could not be sure. I inhaled their beautiful scent and was glad of the variety of colors. On my way to the arcade I stopped at the store and picked up a card. I checked with Ami again to see if he was still there and she confirmed that he was. She said he was sitting at the counter, head bent, drinking a coffee.

I arrived at the arcade ten minutes later and I took a deep breath, I knew I had to make an entrance to get his attention and I hoped that I didn't die from embarrassment.

The doors swung opened and I charged inside, glad that the floor was slippery under my feet. I dropped down to the knees and slid across the floor to where Darien was sitting, flowers bunched up in both my arms. I stopped just before him, his back turned towards me.

"Darien," I yelled, drawing all the attention from everyone in the arcade.

Darien flinched at hearing my voice but his back straightened and he turned around on his stool. His eyes widen in shock and his mouth gaped out. I knew this was my chance.

I held up a card towards him and he snatched it out of my hands. I watched as he ripped open the envelope. The card had stars and moons on the front and when he opened it many small stars flew out of the card and floated down to the floor, making everything sparkle.

"I know what I did was wrong, please Darien. Forgive me!" I cried, tears in my eyes.

"Forgive her! Forgive her!" The crowd chanted around us.

Darien stared at me for a moment. I could see the tears in his eyes. He stood and for a moment I thought that he was going to embrace me, but instead he sidestepped me and walked out of the arcade, never looking back. The crowd hushed and the people turned away. I slowly got to my feet; I didn't know what else to do. I saw my friends in the corner watching me and I made my way towards them.

"Sorry Serena," Rei said.

"I'm not giving up yet," I huffed standing in front of the table.

"Maybe Seiya can help?" Mina offered.

I stared at her for a moment before I turned around and smiled as I saw Seiya walk into the arcade. I raced towards him and stuffed the flowers into his arms before dragging him out of the arcade. He looked bewildered at first until I explained what I needed from him.

Five o'clock rolled around as I entered Darien's apartment, thanks to Seiya who had a spare key. I littered the floor with flowers and lit every candle in the house. I dressed myself in a heart shape corset with pink lacy underwear and I sat on his couch and waited. I waited for an hour and was about to give up when I heard the door knob turned.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach, if this didn't change his mind, nothing will. Slowly the knob turned and it felt like forever. The door swung opened revealing my true hearts desire.

Darien walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Darien asked; he was clearly annoyed.

"Darien, I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I came to realize that I was in love with the wrong brother, I love you Darien and no one else." I pleaded.

"How can I be sure of that? If I do trust you, how do I know that you won't try to make out with my brother again?" Darien huffed, running his hands through his hair.

I sat up straight giving him a full view of my costume, "I would never wear this for your brother, only for you," I cooed, beckoning his to come closer with my finger.

Darien's eyes widen as he approached me and I knew he was taking in my costume.

"Do you like?" I purred.

Darien nodded, and his hands grabbed my hips pulling me close to him.

"I do love you Darien," I whispered as I brought my lips to his.

The kiss was amazing, it made me weak in the knees and I turned to jelly, if the world ended now I would die a happy woman. Electricity shot up my spine as his hands started to roam over my body. I pulled away and stared up into his midnight blue eyes and I knew for sure that he loved me and it had nothing to do with the potion.

"I love you Serena and I forgive you, but your lips are only for me," Darien said, kissing my lips again.

"Only for you," I murmured against his lips.

I strung my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. I rubbed my tongue against his lips asking for access to taste his sweet mouth and he complied. He tasted better than ice cream and chocolate put together and I could not get enough. I wanted him, all of him. My shaky fingers I started to unbutton his blue shirt and I was relieved that he did not object. I quickly tore the shirt from his body exposing a well toned chest, flat stomach, strong arms and tan skin. My lips left his as I started to fluttered small kisses down his neck. I made sure to kiss every part of his chest and circled my tongue around his nipples. I heard him moan at the back of his throat, but that didn't stop my progress. I kissed his abs and slowly made my way down to his jeans. With quick fingers I unbutton his jeans and pulled down his zipper. I hooked my fingers around his jeans and boxers and slid them down. Darien stepped out of them and I watched as he smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He breathed, feeling his aroused member spring forth.

"More than anything," I moaned as I gripped his shaft.

Darien moaned as I started to stroke his member, my eyes widen at how well endowed he was. I gulped trying not to think about anything but him. Darien started to thrust his hips against my hand and I found my lips kissing his chest once again, my other hand was tickling his side making him laugh and moan at the same time. I felt a fire burn within me as Darien started to unbutton the corset and tear my underwear away from my body, leaving me naked to his eyes. He pulled back a bit and I watched as he looked over my body with a critical eye. I blushed deeply, wishing it was dark in here.

"You are so beautiful," Darien sighed, capturing my lips again.

His hands worked magic on my body, making me burn with desire, I felt myself become wet when his massive hand covered my vagina. He stroked his fingers along my opening and I cried out in pleasure. He quickly found my pearl and started to pinch and tug at it playfully and I grabbed onto his back, letting go of his penis. I arched my back but he didn't stop the assault and I didn't want him too. I felt the coil within my stomach and I knew that I was going to burst. I moaned and rocked my hips against his hand, wanting my release. His magic fingers stopped when I was at my peak and I cried out in protest.

Darien stood up and lifted me up from the couch, I stared up at him in confusion but he said nothing. I leaned my head against his chest and I could feel his heart beat rapidly against my ear. It was not long before he kicked his bedroom door opened and carried me in. He laid me on the bed gently, his hands tickling my sides making me laugh. He lay beside me and his fingers started to tickle their way to my right breast. I moaned as he molded my breast to his hand and cried out when he pinched my nipple. I saw out of the corner of my eye as he grabbed a condom from his dresser and ripped the package with his teeth before placing it over his member. I didn't know how much longer I could take. I wanted him, all of him. The fire burned deep within me and I felt like I was going to die if I didn't get the release I so desired. I couldn't help but gasped when I felt his hot lips trailing kisses down my neck and I arched my back when his warm mouth covered my left breast while his hand worked the right. My hands tangled within his hair keeping him where he was, I loved what his tongue was doing to my breast.

"Please…Darien," I panted. "I need you,"

"Only me?" Darien asked, releasing my breast.

"Yes," I cried.

He placed a small peck on my right breast and climbed on top of me. I opened my legs wider to allow him better access. He brought his lips down to mine searing me with an earth shattering kiss, as he thrust deeply within me. I cried into the kiss, the pain was unbearable, but I soon relaxed and the pleasure started to take hold of me. I cried again out of pleasure and I met each thrust as he pounded into me. Our sweat mingled as he drove deeper, hitting my 'G' spot and I almost lost it, my vision blurred and I could not stop the pants and cries that escaped my mouth. I chanted Darien's name over and over again, clawing at his back, pushing him to go deeper. I felt the fire burn within my body and the coil sprung and I couldn't help myself, I came and coated his member, with two more deep thrusts he joined me in the bliss of ecstasy. I looked up into Darien's smiling face, as he place butterfly kisses on both cheeks before he settled beside me. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to his body. We lay in each other arms and I could not help but admire the guy next to me.

"I love you Darien," I sighed.

"I love you too Serena," Darien whispered kissing my hair.

It was not long before we fell asleep in each others arms and I knew that I will always be by his side and never will I stray again, and for a moment I felt my thin rope wrap around his body securing him to me, only me.

The End.

Hope you enjoy the ending. I had fun writing this story and I hoped you enjoy reading it. I loved all your comments and thanks again. Silverstarlet.


End file.
